


Daddy's Little Star

by bellarkegriffin_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake
Summary: Clarke has been feeling a little strange lately, and Bellamy gets nervous. When she finds out her condition, she keeps it from him until the time is right.Aka- Clarke finds out she is pregnant and tells Bellamy on Father’s Day





	Daddy's Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was spontaneous and I can't believe I actually did it. Usually my ideas develop for almost a week before I start writing, so hopefully this turned out okay. I thought this was a good idea to celebrate Father's Day, so enjoy!

Clarke wakes up early Friday morning and immediately runs to the bathroom. She kneels in front of the toilet and lets the contents of her stomach release into the bowl. She tries to keep it quiet, so Bellamy doesn’t wake up, but there’s not much she can control when it comes to getting sick. After waiting a few minutes to see if it’s over, she hears the door open behind her. 

“Babe, this has been happening for a few days now. You should go to the doctor,” he says as he sits against the wall next to her. When another bout comes, he holds her hair and gently rubs her back. 

“I will be fine. It’s just a bug that I probably picked up from working at my internship in the clinic.” She finally feels like it’s over, so she gets up and takes some medicine. 

“If this lasts one more day, I am personally driving you to the hospital myself. Got it?” He also gets up to stand next to her in front of the mirrored medicine cabinet. 

Clarke smiles at him and sighs. “If I throw up again tomorrow morning, I will willingly get into the car and let you take me.” Bellamy turns his head gives her a kiss on the temple. 

“I am going to make breakfast for us. You call and tell work you aren’t coming in and stay in those pajamas because all you will be doing is resting today.” 

“I love you, Bell.” 

“I love you, too.” 

When Bellamy goes downstairs, Clarke collapses on their bed. She wants to go eat breakfast with her amazing boyfriend, but her body aches all over. Not to mention now that she is laying down again, it’s getting more difficult to get back up again. She knows she should go to the doctor, but she doesn’t want to worry Bellamy, even though her not going is apparently worrying him more. Clarke finally gets the energy to get downstairs where she finds a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. The sight of it makes her want to puke again, but she holds it in. If she didn’t, Bellamy wouldn’t go to work, and he loves his job almost as much as he loves her. 

“I made your favorite. I had a plate for me, too, but you were taking a while upstairs and I have to get dressed for work, so I ate before you got here.” 

“That’s fine. Thank you for the meal. Now go get ready. There’s no reason you should be late to work today,” she says as she sits down in front of that forsaken plate of deliciousness that she also can’t stand to look at. 

Bellamy walks over to her spot at the table, takes her hand and asks, “Are you sure you want me to go to work today? You don’t look as fine as you say you are.” Clarke is about to protest so he continues first, “I can stay in my pajamas with you and we can watch movies all day.” 

“Bellamy, I will be fine. Go to work, please. I will be here when you get home tonight.” He gives her a look of doubt but decides it’s easier not to argue. She expects multiple phone calls today, but she won’t argue with that. 

When he walks out the door, she leans her head on her hands over her cold food. She tried taking a bite, but she couldn’t do it. Instead she looked around the kitchen and living room. They were both a mess, and as much as she didn’t want to do anything, it would be a nice surprise to come home to a clean house for once. 

She starts in the living room. She picks up blankets and pillows, organizes movies on the shelf, and straightens up Bellamy’s books on the other shelves. These tasks are not hard, but Clarke finds herself having to sit down with exhaustion after she’s done with them. 

“This is not normal,” she says to no one. But she is tougher than some bug from work. After a few minutes, she gets back up and takes the couple dirty plates and cups from the end table into the kitchen and puts them with the rest. She is about to fill the sink with clean, hot water to do the dishes, but the smell of them makes her dizzy. They aren’t even that bad, but she has to hold on to the counter, so she doesn’t fall over. 

“Okay. I’m over this,” she voices out loud again. Clarke walks over to her phone on the table and calls Raven. 

“Hey! What’s up?” Raven asks when she picks up. 

“Are you busy?” 

“I have to go to work tonight, but as of now, not really. Do you need something?” 

“I need you to take me to the hospital. Something is wrong.” Raven doesn’t respond right away so Clarke says, “I think it’s fine, but I have been throwing up and feeling dizzy and exhausted the past few days. I don’t trust myself to drive there alone, so can you take me?” 

“Yeah, of course I will. I’ll be there in ten.” 

The next ten minutes feel like ten hours to Clarke. It feels so long that she thought maybe Raven got lost. She is about to call her again but hears a knock on the door instead. 

She doesn’t want to go to the door, so she yells, “It’s open!” 

Raven barrels through the door and it takes three steps to get to Clarke sitting at the table. Clarke can see she is worried, so she reassures her that she is fine. 

“Come on, let’s go. Have you called Bellamy yet?” 

“No. If it’s something serious, I will call. I could be overreacting, so I don’t want to worry him.” Raven walks her to the car and helps her in. 

Twenty agonizing minutes later, they are in the parking lot of the hospital. Raven helps her into the emergency room and waits to be helped. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call him?” 

“I’m sure. I--” 

“Clarke Griffin?” She is cut off by the sound of her name being called. Raven, once again, helps her to follow the doctor. Clarke doesn’t really need the help to walk, but it stops Raven from asking questions. 

They get into the exam room and the doctor does all the routine tests and questions. She is getting tired of explaining how she feels. How she feels like puking every time she sees food or how walking up or down the stairs makes her need to sit down for twenty minutes afterwards. And even stranger, the smell of food has gotten so intense that it alone makes her feel nauseous. 

“So, it looks like a minor case of gallstones, but I want to run a blood test just to be sure.” Gallstones? Weird. Clarke knows the drill, so she rolls up her sleeve and lets the nurse draw some blood. She knows people that have passed gallstones and they have been in much worse pain that she is now. She doesn’t argue, but she secretly hopes that her doctor isn’t a complete idiot. After two hours of waiting, the nurse comes in again. 

“Well I have good news. You aren’t passing gallstones.” The nurse is smiling at her oddly and both Raven and her notice it. 

“So, what’s wrong with her, doc?” Raven asks her. 

“Congratulations, Clarke Griffin. You are pregnant.” Th nurse says something else, but it’s like Clarke is underwater and the sound that comes into her ears is distorted and muted. 

“I’m...what?” 

“OMG! Clarke, she said you are pregnant! This has all just been morning sickness.” 

The two of them walk out of the exam room and go to Raven’s car. Once they get in, they both sit in silence for a moment. 

“I can’t believe it,” Clarke finally whispers. 

“You need to tell Bellamy! You are happy about this right?” 

“Of course, I’m incredibly happy, it’s just... we didn’t expect this happening yet.” Clarke still can’t wrap her head around it. 

“Well it’s happening, so you need to tell him.” 

“I know, but not today.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s Friday. And Sunday is Father’s Day. So, are you up for some shopping?” 

“You don’t even have to ask.” Raven drives out of the hospital parking lot and goes straight to the mall. 

 

TWO DAYS LATER- FATHER‘S DAY 

 

Clarke has been lucky since she found out about the pregnancy. She’s only thrown up a couple times and has kept it from Bellamy. She thinks that finally knowing what is going on has helped the symptoms go down a little, anyway. Today, Clarke gets up without waking him and sneaks downstairs. She gets what her and Raven bought, puts it in a box, and wraps it in the non-specific paper so he doesn’t guess what is in it. 

Then she starts making breakfast for him. Since he made her favorite breakfast on Friday, she decides to make his today: pancakes and sausage. She has a stack of six pancakes done with some sausage still in the frying pan. A few minutes later, she hears a quiet shuffle down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen. When she turns around, she finds him leaning in the doorway wearing only his sweatpants. 

“You must be feeling better, Princess,” he says. His voice is still gruff from sleep. 

“I am. I made your favorite breakfast this morning. And I have a present for you.” Clarke can’t stop smiling, so she turns around to keep herself from giving it away and takes the sausage out of the pan. “Sit down. I will get our food over in a second.” 

She can tell he is confused and is narrowing his eyes at her, but he doesn‘t inquire further. She serves them both and they talk like it’s any other Sunday morning. He tells her new stories from work, she tells him she has been feeling better and he shouldn’t worry anymore, and eventually they both get on tangents that make them burst out laughing. After their plates have been clear for a while, Bellamy speaks up. 

“So, what’s up, Clarke?” he asks as he glances over to the box on the counter. 

“I guess I can let you go look for yourself now.” When he doesn’t move, she makes a shooing motion and says, “So, go.” 

Bellamy gets up and walks over to the counter, shortly followed by Clarke on the opposite side of him giving him a wide, toothy smile. He unwraps the box and opens it up. He pulls out the contents and raises it front of his face. In his hands, he holds a light green onesie. 

“Daddy’s little star,” he whispers. Clarke is nearly crying, and she thinks he is, too. He pulls out the card that was lying under the outfit and opens the envelope. "Happy Father‘s Day,” he reads. 

“Two days ago, I found out we are pregnant. It’s been killing me not telling you, but I thought today would be an excellent way to let it out. Raven is the only one that knows because she is the one that drove me to the doctor on Friday.” 

“Wait, you went to the doctor and you didn’t tell me?” He tries to act upset, but the recent news overpowers that feeling. 

“Yes. I didn’t want to worry you in case I was overreacting.” 

“Well, I guess this is better than any other day to do what I have been waiting to do for months now.” Before she can ask what he means, Bellamy rushes back upstairs to their room. Thirty seconds later, he is back in front of her. He plants a kiss on her lips but pulls away not long after. When Clarke opens her eyes, she sees why he moved. There, two feet in front of her, the love of her life is down on one knee. 

“I have been waiting what seems like forever to get down in front of you like this. I was going to do it a few days ago, but you started getting sick and I didn’t want to overwhelm you. But now, after this miracle we have already created together, I know this is the time. I love you so much, Clarke. I have loved you every moment since we have met. There is no way I could imagine life without you.” He pulls out the ring from his pocket. It is a gorgeous, but subtle, diamond ring. “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?” 

“Oh, Bell. Of course, I will. We are already a family, the three of us, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you either. I love you so much.” 

Both have tears in their eyes when Bellamy stands up and kisses her firmly on the mouth again. Clarke realizes he has his hand settled on her stomach, the gentlest touch she has ever felt. Then he squats down, lifts her shirt slightly, and kisses her bare skin. 

“You are going to be the best dad in the universe, Bellamy,” she tells him as she slides her hand through his hair. 

“Not in any way comparable to the mother that you will be.” 

The rest of the day is filled with hugs, kisses, movies, and comfort food. Eventually, Raven shows up at the door and pretends not to know anything. It doesn’t last very long because Clarke tells her everything. They decide to keep it a secret for a few days so they can be the only ones who know before it gets so crazy. 

Lying in bed, Bellamy faces Clarke and says, “Goodnight, future Mrs. Blake.” 

“Goodnight, Bellamy. Happy Father‘s Day.” 

They kiss each other goodnight and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
